It is common practice in commercial buildings to install Venetian blinds at each window with facility for manual adjustment at the option of the occupant. A recent analysis of the effects of solar load upon the efficiency of a building's airconditioning plant has shown that energy consumption of the plant is greatly affected by the building's solar load.